


Как малые дети

by lumosik



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bromance, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Колин получает уникальную возможность развить свои актёрские навыки, но для этого ему надо отправиться в Лондон.
Kudos: 1





	Как малые дети

2006 год

— Колин, ты уверен в своём решении? Ещё не поздно отказаться, — Люси заботливо положила руку ему на плечо и серьёзно посмотрела в его глаза.

— Не настраивай его так! — подскочил к ним Джонни, чуть не уронив стоящий рядом чемодан. — Нашему другу выпал такой шанс, а ты тут же давишь на него, чтобы он дал задний ход. Или ты завидуешь?

— Вот ещё. Конечно, я только рада за него, и уж точно не собиралась на кого-либо давить. Но я ведь забочусь о нём: сам понимаешь, чем он рискует!

— Ребят, — Колин встал между своими однокурсниками, — со мной всё будет хорошо. Я уезжаю всего лишь на месяц, а на занятиях мистера Фултона получу отличный, ни с чем несравнимый опыт. Думаю, я сумею урегулировать все вопросы, которые могут потом возникнуть в Академии. Я же уже предупредил куратора об этой поездке.

— Надеемся, что так и будет, Колин. — Люси обняла друга когда объявили посадку на автобус до Лондона. — Позвони, как доберёшься.

— Удачи, Морган. — Джонни тоже поспешил обнять его на прощание и подмигнул ему: — Смотри, не кути там, в столице, сильно.

— Спасибо. Конечно, — ответил Колин сразу обоим и, глубоко вздохнув, направился к контролёру, чтобы предъявить билет, перед тем как занять своё место в автобусе.

Курсы мистера Фултона, преподавателя сценического мастерства, известного во всём театральном мире Великобритании и большинстве континентальных школ, действительно были для Колина огромной возможностью не только получить драгоценный опыт, но и добавить в своё личное дело такую значимую строчку. Далеко не каждый мог попасть на эти курсы, которые и устраивались ведь только раз в два года. А чтобы реализовать счастливый шанс их посещать, необходимо было пройти сложный отборочный этап, которым мистер Фултон руководил лично. 

Колин ни на что и не надеялся, когда отправлял заявку — тем более в его-то возрасте. Ему казалось, что будь он года на два старше, тогда бы он мог хотя бы рассчитывать на что-то. И всё же он получил приглашение в Лондон, ему даже предложили место в студенческом общежитии. Остальные расходы лежали, конечно, на нём, однако обучение было совершенно бесплатно. 

В счастливом предвкушении, Колин волновался и радовался одновременно. Никогда не посещавший Лондон прежде, Морган беспокоился о том, получится ли у него сориентироваться на месте. Но, с другой стороны, его ждёт целый месяц новых впечатлений, встреч, а главное — он будет учиться тому, что приносит ему только удовольствие.

Автобус тронулся, и Колин прислонился к стеклу, нацепив наушники и намереваясь немного поспать.

***  
День у Брэдли, если откровенно, не задался с самого утра. Вроде даже и не проспал, но умудрился: порезаться, когда брился; окунуть локоть в йогурт; и споткнуться на лестнице при выходе. 

Выйдя на улицу, он громко выругался вслух, и прохожие — кто с осуждением, кто с изумлением или, наоборот, пониманием — посмотрели на него. Шёл сильный дождь, и холодный ветер хлестал по лицу тяжёлыми каплями. Зонт Джеймс благополучно забыл дома, но у него уже не было времени возвращаться за ним — всё эти лишние переодевания, зачем только он вдруг надумал есть этот чёртов йогурт сегодня утром? Брэдли накинул капюшон, поправил лямки рюкзака и угрюмо зашагал в сторону метро. Не хватало ещё опоздать в Драматический центр, где его задержку легко могли засчитать за прогул.

В кампусе царило оживление, хотя до начала занятий оставались считанные минуты. Брэдли приблизился к своим знакомым.

— Парни, а что происходит? Почему все стоят на улице? — Он обменялся рукопожатиями с Джимом и Томом.

— А ты разве не слышал новость? С сегодняшнего дня на базе нашего Центра будут проходить фултоновские курсы, весь месяц! — Джим был как всегда излишне эмоционален. Чертá, за которую его одновременно и хвалили и ругали преподаватели.

— Они ищут теперь помещение для занятий. Эти олухи из администрации всё перепутали, и теперь наш Стюарт и Фултон оба претендуют на одну аудиторию, — прервал Джима Том. 

Вся их группа, не сговариваясь, звала своего преподавателя по истории драмы просто Стюартом, потому что он был старше их всех всего лет на семь. Сам Стюарт об этом знал и нисколько не возражал. Он, напротив, поддерживал любую инициативу своих студентов, в отличие от остального педагогического состава. Часть парней даже порывалась обращаться к нему не иначе, как «О капитан мой, капитан». Стюарт в таких случаях снисходительно улыбался, но просил больше так его не называть. «Китинг, безусловно, очень яркий персонаж кинематографа прошлого столетия, который заслуживает пристального изучения. Его образ вдохновил не одно поколение учителей и сценаристов. Но ведь мы же не хотим перенести всю эту трагическую историю в нашу собственную жизнь?» — обычно говорил Стюарт, поправляя свои хипстерские очки.

— Ого! Фултон здесь? — Брэдли знал, что в Лондоне снова будут проводиться его курсы, сам принимал участие в отборочном этапе, но не прошёл. Неприятным сюрпризом стало то, что местом для проведения очередного курса был выбран именно Центр. Болезненное напоминание о собственной неудаче. 

— Что-то ты плохо соображаешь сегодня, Джеймс, — рассмеялся Джим. — Пойдёмте, кажется, Джонсон пытается нам сообщить, где же всё-таки у нас пройдут занятия.

Брэдли пожал плечами и двинулся следом за потоком студентов.  
Стюарта ещё не было, когда все расселись. Внезапно открылась дверь, но вместо преподавателя в аудиторию буквально ввалился вымокший насквозь паренёк, копна чёрных волос которого не могла скрыть невероятно торчащие уши. Он перехватил свой рюкзак и с очаровательной улыбкой — и тут Брэдли машинально сглотнул — оглядел всех. Потом он прошёл к крайнему месту в первом ряду и расположился там уж слишком… правильно. Выложил на стол огромную тетрадь на кольцах, набор ручек и разноцветных маркеров. Из его раскрытого рюкзака, как, чуть нагнувшись в сторону, мог видеть Брэдли, торчал термос. 

Студенты тут же принялись шушукаться, ведь никто в группе не предполагал появления новенького посреди семестра. А тот будто бы и не замечал два десятка пар глаз, настороженно изучающих его. Брэдли также позволил себе некоторое разглядывание. Незнакомец на первый взгляд казался забавным, но что-то внутри Джеймса подсказывало ему: интерес к нему вызван не только этим. Дальше развить свою мысль Брэдли испугался. Да и не успел бы — пришёл Стюарт. Когда он прикрыл за собой дверь, новенький вскочил со своего места:

— Вы не мистер Фултон! — В его голосе была нескрываемая паника.

— Похвальное наблюдение, молодой человек, — широко улыбнулся ему Стюарт. — А курс мистера Фултона по театральному мастерству будет проходить теперь этажом ниже, прямо под этой аудиторией.

— Извините, — пролепетал, ведь очевидно же уже, заблудившийся парень. Он стал в спешке собирать свои вещи, кое-как запихивая их в рюкзак, и, спотыкаясь, выскочил в коридор.

— Всегда считал, что нашему руководству давно пора перейти на электронную документацию, — как ни в чём не бывало объявил группе Стюарт. — Итак, в прошлый раз мы остановились на шекспировской «Буре»…

Происшествие быстро забылось — всё же Стюарт всегда увлекательно читал лекции, превращая их по ходу в своеобразный семинар. Когда студенты гуськом выходили из аудитории, Брэдли заметил обронённый маркер синего цвета — как раз на том месте, где сидел потерявшийся незнакомец. Человек, который получил место, о котором мечтал Джеймс весь последний год. Этот неуклюжий, раздражающий его своей правильностью и идиотским выражением лица малец. Да ещё такой тощий и долговязый. 

Брэдли закрыл глаза, пытаясь заглушить в себе зависть. Он наклонился за маркером… А ещё у незнакомца были такие же синие глаза. И когда это Брэдли успел их рассмотреть? Отмахнувшись от этих мыслей, Джеймс машинально засунул маркер в карман. 

***  
Всю первую неделю курса Колин выматывался почти до обморочного состояния, как выразился как-то его сосед по комнате — Билл. Занятия проходили каждый день: в течение восьми часов, с небольшим перерывом на обед. Теперь Морган понял, почему курс шёл всего месяц — при таких-то интенсивных темпах! А ещё ему нужно было прежде добраться до Драматического центра, а дорога до него занимала час — и это в одну только сторону! Питался Колин какими-то салатами в пластиковых упаковках да лишь успевал заваривать свой термос с неизменным травяным чаем. Но на всё это он и не думал жаловаться, успокаивал мать в телефонных звонках и с упоением посвящал всё своё время учёбе. 

Ежедневно им задавили то выучить кусок текста, то подготовить собственное эссе на тему какого-либо разбираемого ими момента из теории игры. И никто не был уверен в том, что ему предоставят сегодня возможность зачитать монолог перед классом или сдать эссе. Мистер Фултон сам, по какому-то ему одному понятному алгоритму, решал, кто будет на этот раз выступать. 

Колину удалось только однажды зачитать своё эссе на тему взаимоотношений актёров на сцене и за ней, за что удостоился внимательного взгляда именитого преподавателя. В своём сочинении Морган категорично заявлял, что главная задача актёра — роль, и что он не должен отвлекаться на другие «посторонние факторы». По окончании занятия мистер Фултон попросил его задержаться. Колин, заметно волнуясь, стоял перед его столом, пока тот с особой, казалось, намеренной, медлительностью перекладывал документы.

— Молодой человек, — вдруг оторвался он от чтения и, замолчав, внимательно посмотрел на него, чуть сощурив глаза. 

Они были бледно-серыми, но иногда, под определённым углом, виделись почти белыми, что могло и напугать окружающих, но у мистера Фултона также имелись седые усы и слегка нависающие брови — и всё вместе это, наоборот, имело какой-то притягивающий эффект. Тем более за мистером Фултоном никогда не было замечено, чтобы он повышал голос или каким-либо образом проявлял свой гнев. Скорее, он был опечален, недоволен — и это было явно видно по нему самому. «Актёр и так слишком часто примеряет на себя не свои эмоции, так что путь хотя бы в реальной жизни он будет самим собой», — нередко повторял мистер Фултон в различных интервью. 

Бывает так, что мы невольно определяем для себя, сможем ли мы доверять тому или иному человеку, сможем ли мы расположить его к себе. И Колин не был исключением в этом плане. Он не боялся своего преподавателя, но восхищение, преклонение перед ним заставляло Моргана прикладывать максимум усилий, дабы заслужить одобрение с его стороны.

— Кажется, Вы писали в своей анкете, что театр был Вашей мечтой, страстью ещё с детства, — после недолгого молчания продолжил мистер Фултон, попутно выуживая из стопки бумаг ту самую, собственноручно заполненную Колином, анкету. — В таком случае Вы должны кое-что усвоить. Выбирая театр, Вы не только родните себя со сценой, ролью. Это контакт со зрителем, связь со всей труппой и теми людьми, которые причастны к постановке. То же самое и в кинематографе — съёмочная группа поневоле становится одной большой семьей. Это элементарное знание, но оно, к сожалению, приходит не сразу, а лишь с опытом. Так что я оказываю Вам большую услугу, что разъясняю всё это сейчас. Постарайтесь запомнить хорошенько мои слова. А теперь ступайте, ну же.

Колин во время всей этой речи даже не пошевелился, но внутри у него будто бы что-то переворачивалось. Естественно, Морган имел какой-то опыт постановок, видел, как легко сходились люди — возможно даже, поддерживали связь друг с другом и после. Но Колин всегда сидел в стороне, искренне убеждённый в том, что, общаясь с коллегами вне работы, можно только лишь отвлечься и тогда не получится сосредоточиться на самом главном — на игре. И вот сейчас человек, которого Морган чуть ли не боготворил и который действительно разбирался в театральном искусстве, чётко дал понять, что он совершенно иного мнения. 

Морган молча кивнул ему и поспешил выйти. Ему предстояло многое обдумать… 

На повороте у лестницы Колину кто-то преградил путь. Тот, поскольку шёл опустив голову, сначала уткнулся взглядом в широкую крепкую грудь, очертания которой проступали даже сквозь джемпер, а затем уже рассмотрел улыбающееся лицо, с удивительно правильными и красивыми чертами, и блондинистую шевелюру. Особенно его привлёк нос с горбинкой и глаза голубого цвета, с весёлыми искорками внутри. Судя по эмблеме на рюкзаке, незнакомец был местным студентом.

— Привет! — Его бодрая интонация отвлекла Колина от мыслей о том, каковы они наощупь, эти светлые пряди… И тут же гортанный голос будто бы обволо́к со всех сторон. — Мы не знакомы, но ты по ошибке вбежал в наш класс в понедельник, когда искал фултоновский курс. Кхм… собственно, ты уронил маркер, а я потом поднял… Всё хотел вернуть его тебе, но не знал ни твоего имени, ни расписания. А сейчас вот увидел… в общем, держи.

Блондин протянул руку с синим маркером, отсутствие которого, вообще-то, не так уж сильно и волновало Колина. Он осторожно взял маркер, попутно про себя отмечая кольцо на большом пальце незнакомца.

— Колин. Меня зовут Колин Морган, — кивнул он слегка растеряно. — Спасибо.

— А я Брэдли, — представился незнакомец и, не стесняясь, хлопнул того по плечу. — Ну, бывай.

Колин изумлённо посмотрел вслед удаляющемуся студенту. Очень странно, что кто-то запомнил его и захотел вернуть такой пустяк, как маркер. Но, может быть, Брэдли подошёл к нему просто по доброте душевной? В любом случае Морган сейчас не мог здраво рассуждать об этом. Брэдли был привлекательным (стоит быть честным с самим собой), а ещё он, скорее всего, был натуралом. Колин рефлекторно поёжился, предчувствуя трудные денёчки, когда он вновь будет втайне вздыхать по какому-нибудь сексуальному парню и потом корить себя за это же. 

Можно было бы сделать скидку на возраст и неопытность в плане отношений, только вот именно сейчас Морган приехал сюда учиться, а не заводить романы. С твёрдым намерением думать исключительно о занятиях Колин спустился на первый этаж. 

***  
Брэдли Джеймс мог получить любую девушку, которую бы захотел. Об этом знали все вокруг — как и сам Брэдли. У него, и правда, было пять-шесть романов и где-то дюжина потенциальных партнёрш, желающих попасть в его постель хотя бы на одну ночь. А ещё Брэдли был уверен, что ему нравятся только девушки. И с этим счастливым знанием он жил до того момента, как поднял злополучный маркер.

Первые дни он даже не вспоминал о том случае, но однажды снова увидел группу мистера Фултона, выходившую из аудитории, и в голове сразу же всплыл образ ушастого тощего паренька. Сначала Джеймс хотел было опять разозлиться, что тот занимает место, которое хотел получить Брэдли, но, тут же устыдившись, потянулся к тому карману, где всё ещё болтался маркер. Захотелось вернуть вещь прямо сейчас, как бы извиняясь за свои же крамольные несправедливые мысли. В конце концов, этот парень нисколько не виновен в том, что Брэдли не отобрали для этого курса. Наверное, он действительно хорош, да и разве курс Фултона — самое главное в жизни? Джеймс нащупал маркер, но студенты уже куда-то исчезли из его поля зрения.

Конечно, можно было прийти завтра, подкараулить его после занятий, ведь расписание курса было в свободном доступе. Брэдли не знал, почему ему так важно было отдать этот злосчастный маркер. Возможно ли, что это был лишь повод, чтобы познакомиться и поговорить? А в таком случае, что в незнакомце было такого необычного, что он так заинтересовал Джеймса? Брэдли тряхнул головой и поспешил выкинуть все эти мысли глупые из головы.

Однако к концу недели случилось кое-что непоправимое. Брэдли шёл по коридору второго этажа, который был пуст — ведь даже поздние занятия мистера Фултона должны были уже закончиться. И тут он заметил фигуру, спешащую к повороту у лестницы. В ней легко угадывался тот самый студент. Джеймс довольно улыбнулся и зашагал ему наперерез, вытаскивая на ходу маркер, который без какой-то видимой причины он всё ещё носил с собой. И, да, он не только вернул маркер, но даже немного поболтал с ним — точнее, больше говорил сам Брэдли, назвал ему своё имя и… позорно сбежал. 

Несмотря на своё решение, ему хотелось бы продолжить их общение, возможно, пригласить куда-нибудь выпить и узнать о Колине (так его звали, оказалось) чуть больше. Брэдли было жизненно необходимо понять, чем же так смог привлечь его этот лопоухий синеглазый парень, которого он видел всего лишь три раза в жизни. С другой стороны, возможный ответ, который подсовывал ему, очевидно, взбунтовавшийся разум, пугал по своей сущности. 

***  
Шли дни, месяц стремительно близился к своему завершению. За это время Брэдли встретил Колина всего несколько раз, что не удивительно — курс был занят подготовкой к своей выпускной постановке. Это был не совсем спектакль — студенты должны всего лишь разыграть ряд сцен из классики, чтобы каждый мог попробовать себя в ведущей роли. 

Однажды Брэдли помогал мистеру Перкинсону донести стопку книг в аудиторию, а Колин, по всей видимости, куда-то спешивший, чуть не сбил его с ног. Морган остановился, вцепившись в него, и принялся извиняться. Несколько книг всё же упало, Колин суетливо бросился поднимать их. Всё это время Брэдли заворожено наблюдал за ним и лишь кивнул в ответ. В другой раз Брэдли сам подошёл к Колину. Джеймс тренировался на футбольном поле: он не жалел, что выбрал актёрскую карьеру, но и покатать мяч мог с удовольствием — тем более это ещё и пользу приносило. Брэдли был капитаном футбольной команды Драматического центра, и они вполне успешно играли в студенческой лиге. Колин проходил мимо, держа в руках какую-то папку и, судя по движущимся губам, что-то бубня себе под нос. Видимо, он учил на ходу текст. Брэдли подбежал к краю поля и окликнул Колина, но, несмотря на то, что Джеймс находился на недалёком расстоянии, тот не повернулся к нему. Брэдли с досадой сжал прутья ограждения.

К четвёртой неделе раздражение Брэдли и его злость на Колина выросли до такой степени, что Джеймс ходил и огрызался на всех, без исключения. Когда ему снова в коридоре попался Морган, то Брэдли прошёл мимо и намеренно сильно толкнул его плечом. Колин прошипел что-то в ответ, но из-за его сильного акцента Брэдли не сумел различить ни слова. Тогда Джеймс развернулся и угрожающе надвинулся на Колина, схватив того за воротник и собираясь попросить повторить сказанное. Однако этому не суждено было сбыться, его остановил оклик:

— Мистер Джеймс, что здесь происходит? Потрудитесь объяснить.

Рядом, всего в двух шагах, стояла их декан — женщина строгих манер и правил, всегда следившая за дисциплиной, хотя это и не входило в её прямые обязанности. Брэдли медленно отпустил Колина и встревожено посмотрел на неё. Получить административный выговор было не страшно — но ведь теперь он втянул в это дело и Моргана. Из этой, неизбежно движущейся к катастрофе, ситуации их спас выросший из ниоткуда Стюарт.

— Я забираю этих двоих в свой кабинет — как раз искал мистера Джеймса, чтобы отчитать за сданное сочинение. Пусть постыдится в присутствии своего приятеля, — строго сказал он и подтолкнул обоих по направлению к лестнице на третий этаж, где и был его кабинет.

Брэдли и Колин вошли первыми, Стюарт лишь заглянул внутрь:

— Вы тут пока разбирайтесь, чтобы там у вас не произошло. Даю вам пять минут, а я поговорю с мисс Фаурсон, — и, укоризненно покачав головой, добавил: — Как малые дети, ей богу…

Захлопнулась дверь, и наступило неловкое молчание. Брэдли всё ещё тяжело дышал, а Колин насуплено смотрел на него, облокотившись о преподавательский стол. Джеймс фыркнул и повернулся к нему боком, сложив руки на груди. Минуту они перебрасывались косыми взглядами. Надо было признать, что обиженный Морган выглядел ещё более нелепо. И вместе с тем ещё более привлекательно. 

А потом Брэдли невольно засмотрелся на его по-девичьи пухлые губы и неожиданно осознал причину своей недавней выходки. Джеймс вздохнул и, не дав опомниться ни себе, ни Колину, подскочил к нему, и, жёстко удерживая за руки, поцеловал. Наугад, открывая в себе хоть какие-нибудь ощущения, готовясь в любой момент отстраниться. Но к его немалому удивлению Морган ответил, приоткрывая рот и позволяя чужому языку скользнуть внутрь, расслабляясь в руках «наглеца» и плавно оглаживая его бока. Это было так сладко и томящее, что у Брэдли закружилась голова. 

Он сумел прервать поцелуй лишь из-за недостатка воздуха. Колин, с мило покрасневшими кончиками ушей и припухшими губами, внимательно посмотрел на него и на всякий случай отошёл на шаг назад. Именно в этот момент в кабинет вошёл Стюарт и радостно сообщил, что инцидент исчерпан. Брэдли нервно сжал кулаки, сухо поблагодарил учителя и вышел в коридор. Мысли его путались. Во-первых, он только что поцеловал парня, чего бы никогда не сделал месяц назад. Во-вторых, этот чёртов Колин Морган только сильнее запутал его. 

Немного подумав, Брэдли для себя решил, что сходит на его выступление в эту субботу, чтобы убедиться, действительно ли тот хорош в игре, потом, когда Колин покинет Центр, Джеймс благополучно забудет обо всём этом. 

2008 год

Колин разворачивается к двери — сейчас должен войти его предполагаемый Артур. Один из тех выбранных актёров, с которым предстояла читка. На пороге появляется Брэдли, широко улыбается режиссёру и потом переводит взгляд на Колина. Джеймс узнаёт лопоухого парня, которого так и не смог выкинуть их головы за все эти годы, и отмечает про себя, что если это и есть его Мерлин — а в том, что Брэдли обязательно станет Артуром, он уж точно не сомневался: теперь это ему жизненно необходимо — то создателям сериала несказанно повезло. Брэдли помнит то, как играл Колин, и он ещё тогда признал, что у него большой талант и потенциал. Их знакомят друг с другом, Брэдли первым протягивает руку, а Морган замирает на секунду, а потом с волнением пожимает в ответ. 

Читка проходит блестяще, режиссёр одобряюще улыбается Брэдли. Джеймс выходит на улицу и ждёт ещё два часа, пока освободится Колин, ведь тому предстояло поработать с ещё несколькими кандидатами. «Несчастливцы», — думает Брэдли о соперниках.

Морган спускается, когда уже стемнело, и удивлённо смотрит на поджидающего его Брэдли. Последний предлагает пойти выпить в ближайший паб, и оба, не сговариваясь, вместо этого проходят мимо. Они идут к Брэдли, и Колин остаётся у него на ночь. Слишком много времени они ждали, слишком лишним было тратить его ещё и на изучение друг друга… Дети выросли и поняли, что доверие — это главный шаг на пути к будущему счастью.


End file.
